grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance of the Dead/Transcript
This is the script from the episode ‘Dance of the Dead.’ *(Kin and Kon are at Elementary High, shaking in fear because of a dark shadow) *Kin/Kon: AAAAAAAH!!! *(The dark shadow is revealed to be Laney) *Kin/Kon: AAAAAAAH!!! *Laney: Stop doing that. *Kon: Then stop wearing such scary costumes. *(Laney looks at herself and sees that she's wearing her normal clothing) *Laney: Grrr! *(Corey busts through the door) *Corey: Fellow Grojbandians, what's the one thing that would make tonight's Halloween gig the awesomest of all Halloween gigs? *Laney: A killer new tune complete with lyrics? *(A wrong buzzer goes off and Kin and Kon are revealed to be at game show contestant tables) *Kin: Oh! A killer new amp with a freaky skull on it? *Corey: So close! *(Corey reveals to have a magic amp) *Corey: A killer new amp with a freaky skull on it that glows in the dark! ... If it were dark, that skull would so be glowing. *Laney: It's cool Core, but - *(Corey shushes Laney) *Corey: Shhhh, I know Laney, and I'm sorry I've neglected you all this time. *Laney's Heart: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. *Corey: Should have said that I dig your costume. My bad man, it's sick. *(Laney's stomach growls and Laney's heart comes out of Laney's mouth) *Laney's Heart: That's it, I'm out of here. *(Laney's heart jumps on the ground) *(Trina and Mina come in) *Trina: Okay the real people have arrived so all lame-o boy bands must vacate immediately. I'm gunna ween the Hallo out of this place. *Corey: And we're here to provide musical accompaniment as advertized. *Trina: Oh you know what? This ad was already answered. BY NO ONE! BAM! *(Trina yells into the amp, blasting Grojband out of the room) *Mina: Bam indeed. *(Grojband lands in the graveyard) *Kin: Dude, that amp kicks! *Kon: It crushes these other ones. *(Kon smashes a grave stone) *Kon: Tsk, doesn't even glow in the dark. *Laney: Pretty sure that's a grave stone. *Corey: Guys, we've got a choice. Freak out because we're standing on dead people. *Kon: I vote that! *Corey: Or rock out right here. When the crowd shows up for the dance, they'll know where the party is. *Laney: Sounds fun and not creepy at all. *Kin: Only one question remains. If the amp blasted us here, then what blasted the amp here? *(Corey, Kon, and Laney make scared faces) *Kin: No seriously, I don't got a clue. *(At Elementary High) *Mina: I was up all night finishing my costume and also these flying origami bats you wanted. *(Flying origami bats come out of a box) *Trina: Ugh, it's always origami, origami, well what about origa-me!? *Mina: I thought you might say that, so I made this life sized origami version of - *Trina (Offscreen): Like, why hasn't Hunky Nick Mallory *(Screen cuts to Trina) *Trina: Asked me to the dance yet? Doesn't he know that it takes time to come up with a perfect couples costume? *(Trina opens a coffin where a nerd is trapped inside of) *Nerd: Gasp! At last, freedom! *(Trina slams door on the nerd) *Nerd: Ow! *Trina: I mean, what could he be doing that's more important than that? *(Nick it as the graveyard at the grave of Dog Nick) *Nick: Nick misses you Dog Nick. Stay? Good Dog Nick. *(Grojband is practicing in the graveyard) *Corey (singing): Halloween can sound so creepy when you sing all ghostly just like me. *(Corey's song awakens zombies from the graveyard) *Zombies: MOOOAANNN!!! *Corey: Are my lyrics really that bad? *Laney: Yes, but surprisingly, something else sounds worse. *Zombies: Grrrrr! Raaagh! Grrr! *Kin: It's probably just those deadish guys crawling out of their graves. *Corey/Kin/Kon/Laney: Zombies! Zoinks! *(Dog Nick comes out of his grave) *Nick: Nick Mallory loves surprises. *Dog Nick: GRRRRRR!!! *(Dog Nick bites Nick's head) *Nick: Ow bitey! Nick Mallory had mixed feelings about this. *(Nick Mallory becomes zombified) *Nick Mallory: Nick Mallory, brains! *Laney: I can't help but feel like we should have done something there. *Corey: Well it's not like we had anything to do with the whole zombie part. *Laney: I'll give you the "we" part. *(It was not our fault transition) *(Grojband is at the Ghostly Cheese Boutique) *Chipper: Welcome to the Evil magic music and cheese boutique. Care to try some ghostly gouda? *Kon: Ooh! Don't mind if I do. *(Kon eats some ghostly gouda) *Kon: Oh? *(Kon farts ghosts) *Kon: Mmm, haunting. Heh. *Laney: We'd like to return one evil magic amp please. *Chipper: Okay, just a few simple questions. *Kin: Apparently no, it's not a costume. *(Kin gestures to Laney and Laney cringes in rage) *Chipper: Thanks, next question. Are you unhappy with the color of the amp? *Laney: No. *Chipper: Super! Did the amp fail to glow in the dark? *Laney: No. It actually looks pretty cool. *Chipper: Yay! Did zombies happen? *Laney: That's the one. *Chipper: Sorry, but our return policy doesn't cover re-animation of the dead. *Laney: For serious? Is it too late to lie and say the color thing instead? *(Chipper makes an angered face at her) *(Haunting Cheese Transition) *Kin: Well, I don't need to point out what a colossal failure that was. *Laney: No, but you just did. *Zombies (Offecreen): Uuuuuuugh! *Laney: Seriously dude! *Kon: That wasn't my butt! At least I don' think it was. *(Screen reveals zombies) *Zombies: Uuuuuuuuugh! *Corey/Kin/Kon/Laney: ZOMBIES! AAAAAAAH!!! *(Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney run away and then Kin has to stop to catch his breath) *(Screen pans out revealing that the zombies are movie very slowly) *Corey: Well, I think we have time to figure this out now. *(Next scene is at Elementary High where Trina is waiting for Nick at the Halloween Dance) *Trina: Gasp! *(Trina sees zombified Nick Mallory there) *Trina (Offscreen): There he is! *(Trina imagines Nick as a hot hunk and then Mina interrupts her imagination, being visualized as a pig) *Mina: Finished! *(Trina's imagination ends. *Mina: What do you think Trina? *Trina: I think you're blocking Nick Mallory's view of me Mina! *(Trina shoves Mina out of the way) *Trina: This is it. Nick Mallory is totally looking right at me! *Nick: Uuuuuuuugh. *Trina: He for surzies wasn't to dance all close and junk and have a super romantic first kiss and stuff. Music! Ugh, who doesn't book a band? *(Trina kicks a kid in a jukebox costume and he slams again a wall and his costume starts playing music) *Jukebox Kid: Hey! I work! Best day ever! *(Next scene shows Grojband in an alley way cornered by the zombies) *Kin: Why did we back into this corner? *Corey: It seemed cozy. *(Something bites Corey's leg) *Corey: Ow! *(Corey holds his leg up revealing Kate and Allie chewing on it) *Corey: Oh no! Our adorable groupies have been turned into zombies! *(Corey shakes his leg, making them come off and it is revealed that they're not zombies) *Allie: Zombies? *Kate: What makes you think we're zombies? *(Kin and Kon are relieved) *Kin: False alarm their just weird. *Allie: Hey, scary Halloween costume. *(Laney turns into a fire giant) *Laney: I'm not wearing a costume! *(Laney breathes fire on Kate and Allie, making them roll into the zombies and they get turned into zombies) *Kin: Okay, NOW our adorable groupies have been turned into zombies. *Kate/Allie: Uuuuuuuuggggh. *(Music from the Halloween Dance gets the attention of the zombies and they all turn around and go to Elementary High) *Corey: They're drawn to the music. Come on guys, to the school! *(Corey runs off and Kin, Kon, and Laney stay behind. Corey eventually comes back) *Corey: Alright, I know that busting into that school will most likely result in our brains being eaten right our of our skulls or maybe our ears or possibly through our nostrils. *Kin/Kon: Wicked. *Corey: But ... duh ... uh ... where was I going with this? *Laney: You had a plan. *Corey: Then let's go! *(Wicked Cool Transition: Let's all go to the school!) *(Zombies are terrorizing the school) *Trina: Swoon! All those movies were totally right. The greatest moments in life do happen in slow motion. *(Zombie Nick is walking toward Trina and Trina is waiting for a kiss. She looks at her watch) *(Grojband busts in) *Corey: Let's do this! *Kin: Sorry, exactly what are we doing? *Corey: Oh yeah right uhh ... *(Corey sees Trina and Nick about to kiss and Mina wearing a brain costume) *Corey: Got it! *(Trina and Nick are about to kiss until they are interrupted by Mina) *Mina (Offscreen): Hey guys! *Trina: Mina! What the what? You're like totally ruining my slow motion moment! *Mina: But Corey said you wanted to see my costume. I'm Cortexa, Queen of the brain children. *Trina: You're about to be Queen of the brainly broken if you don't - *Nick: Nick like brains! *Mina: Thanks! *(Nick goes after Mina) *Mina: Uh oh, AAAAAH!!! *(Mina runs away and Nick chases her. Trina sees it happen and gets jealous) *Trina: Since when do guys like BRAINS!? *(Trina goes into diary mode) *(Trina's diary lands in the hands if a zombie) *Corey: Yoink! *(Corey yanks the diary out of the zombie's hand which causes his arms to come off) *Corey: Jackpot! If terrible lyrics and lighting and a magic amp woke the dead, then maybe good lyrics and lightning and a magic amp will put them back to their eternal slumber! Only one way to find out. *(Grojband gets the stage set and starts playing music) *Trina: Nick! Bite me! Bite my head! *(Trina makes Nick bite her head) *Trina: Ha! We're totally going steady now right? *(Trina shoves Nick off her head) *Trina: Yes! I feel funny. Is this happiness? *(Trina drops to the ground and turns into a zombie) *Trina: Brains! *Corey: Cue lightning! *(Kon puts his drumsticks up to the electric orbs which causes him to get electrocuted and for lightning to go into the amp) *(Song begins) *Corey (singing): Feelin' like a monster when your love don't want ya. Tried my best to play it right but all you want is brains tonight. Now I have an undead thought to dance all night til I've had enough. Shake that rotten booty til' your tail falls off! *Corey/Kin/Kon/Laney (singing): Do the zombie dance! *Corey (singing): Dance right back into the grave. *Corey/Kin/Kon/Laney (singing): Do the zombie dance! *Corey (singing): If you don't want to behave. *Corey/Kin/Kon/Laney (singing): Stop eating that head! *Corey (singing): Get back to being dead. Do the zombie dance! Yeah, do the zombie dance! *(Song ends) *(The zombies go back into their graves and everybody turns back into humans again) *Nick: Huh? Nick's confused. *Trina: Um, I'm pretty sure you were totally about to kiss me and stuff. *Nick: Meh, Nick's starving and could totally scarf a steak right now. *Trina: I'm pretty sure I have some steak flavored lip gloss. Nick! *Laney: Well, no more playing cursed zombie skull amps in the cemeteries during lightning storms for us. *Corey: True *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: And, you know what else we've learned? Zombies don't deserve the bum rap that today's pop culture has assigned them, when all is said and done, their all just dead and decomposing people who love good music and want nothing more than to be the afterlife of the party. Thanks for coming out, and enjoy your brains, before someone else does. *(A midget zombie jumps out of nowhere and bites Corey's head, then he quickly closes the garage door) Category:Transcripts